Reyn
Reyn (ライン, Rain, Rein; English dub: /ˈraɪn/) est l'un des sept personnages jouables dans Xenoblade Chronicles et est un ami d'enfance de Shulk. Il est le second personnage introduit dans le jeu juste après Shulk. Bien qu'il soit un membre de la Force de Défense de la Colonie 9, il est souvent aperçu aux côtés de Shulk et Fiora. Il est le stéréotype du blagueur de groupe qui aime s'amuser. Il utilise un bouclier-pistolet-lance surdimensionné, qui peut passer du mode protection au mode pistolet ou lance. Riki dit que Reyn ronfle souvent, mais rien ne confirme cette information. Reyn déploie toujours son arme avec son bras droit. En combat Le rôle principal de Reyn en combat est le rôle de "tank". Avec sa défense physique très élevée (grâce aux armures lourdes qu'il porte) et sa capacité à générer de l'hostilité ciblée sur lui de la part de ses ennemis, lui permet de protéger ses alliés. Cela permet aux autres membres du groupe d'attaquer les ennemis sans risquer s'être abattu. Il est donc un membre très utile au début du jeu. De plus, Reyn possède une compétence qui augmente les gains de PA des combats. Statistiques générales ※ These stats are raw and do not include the bonuses from the skill lines. * Chaque auto-attaque augmente de 25% la jauge spéciale. * Il peut remplir la jauge spéciale très rapidement. * Il peut s'équiper d'une armure lourde très tôt dans le jeu. * can generate burst aggro from some of his arts just by hitting enemies, especially with Mad Taunt * Il peut attirer l'hostilité de plusieurs ennemis. * fastest cooldown times for Coup de Bouclier et Fauchage Brutal * can defend many fatal attacks with Dernier Sursaut if AI controlled Liste des arts * Provocation Furieuse - Spécial Reyn provoque l'ennemi, ce qui augmente temporairement l'hostilité d'un ennemi envers Reyn. * Coup de Massue - Frappe puissante attirant l'hostilité des ennemis aux alentours. * Fauchage Brutal - Fait chuter un ennemi. * Défense Optimisée - Augmente les chances de bloquage d'une attaque à 100% mais empêche les auto-attaques. Utiliser de nouveau cet art pour le désactiver. * Tourbillon Féroce - Touche tous les ennemis à portée ce qui remplit la jauge spéciale. * Lame Pilion - Inflige une grande quantité de dégâts à un ennemi. * Berserker - Aura Augmente l'attaque au détriment de la défense. * Coup de Bouclier - Coup qui hébète l'ennemi. * Engagement - Aura Augmente l'hostilité et attire l'attention de l'ennemi. * Dernier Sursaut - Aura Réanime Reyn une fois avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. * Rage - Aura Remplit la jauge spéciale et réduit les dégats physiques. * Charge Canon - Utilisable uniquement lorsque la jage spciale est remplie au maximum; augmente les dégâts infligés par le prochain art utilisé. * Uppercut d'Acier - Puissant coup de poing qui remplit la jauge spéciale. * Pied Plongeant - Coup de pied paralysant. Réduit l'agilité si utilisé après "Uppercut d'Acier". * Explosion d'Aura - Utilisable uniquement si une aura est activée. Réduit la puissance de l'ennemi et augmente l'hostilité. * Chaîne d'Amarrage - Protège des baisses d'hostilité, des repoussements et des éjections. * Corde à Linge - Inflige des dégâts à plusieurs ennemis devant Reyn et remplit la jauge spéciale Traits de caractère initiaux Reyn a initialement accès à trois traits de caractère : "Fougueux", "Solide" et "Travailleur". Additional skill trees Reyn's fourth Skill Tree "Impatience" is acquired via the quest Cook-Off Showdown! from Colonie 6. Prerequisites are: * Atteindre le Massif de Valak. * Hoko, Pokapoka, Ma'crish, Talonyth and Nopo'rikh (done via Ma'crish's first quest) migrated to Colony 6 et en complétant les quêtes suivantes : * Missing Lodger * Cook-Off Counter Attack! * Cook-Off Comeback? * Cook-Off Final Blow?! Reyn's fifth Skill Tree "Camaraderie" can be obtained via the quest Friendship Tokens from Colonie 9 9, a quest that requires the defeat of level 90 enemies in Tephra Cave. Prerequisites are: * Mechonis Core cleared * Pride and Courage completed Cadeaux 4 coeurs: * Love Source (Other) 3 coeurs: * Spicy Cabbage (Veg ; Jambe de Bionis) * Energy Aubergine (Veg ; Mechonis Field) * Meaty Potato (Veg ; Central Factory) * Hunger Crash (Strange ; Forteresse de Galahad - Trade: Theo, Fallen Arm Digit 2, 2* affinity) 2 coeurs: * Humming Cabbage (Veg; Marais de Satorl) * Schorl Mushroom (Veg; Jungle de Makna) * Girl Courgette (Veg; Massif de Valak) * Meaty Carrot (Veg; Vallée de l'Épée) * Shin Newt (Animal; Grotte de Tephra) * Black Frog (Animal; Ether Mine) * Yellow Cat (Animal; Ether Mine) * Happy Duck (Animal; Intérieur de Bionis ) * Sea Frog (Animal; Mer d'Éryth) * Giant Hornet (Bug; Colonie 9) * White Night Rod (Strange; Colonie 6) Citations * "Allez oop - Allez oop - Allez oop!" * "It's Reyn time!" * "Watch out! Mad hairball on the loose!" * "Fuzzball on the loose, people!" * "I'm powering up!" * "Gotta focus on... guarding!" * "The adults are talking here pops!" * "Cheers!" * "Shulk? You saw another one didn't you?" * "Man, what a bunch of jokers!" * "Who else wants some?" * "HA! In your face!" * "This one I belong!" * "It just goes to show, brawn ''is better than brains."'' * "Got it, Shulk." * "Ok, let's start a chain attack to finish him!" * "I know, I know!" (during chain attacks) * "Yeah! Reyn time!" (during chain attacks) * "Ain't over yet" * "Get outta 'ere!" Arts * "Sword drive!" * "Hammerrrrrrrrrr BEAT!" * "WILD DOWN!" * "MAGNUM CHARGE!" * "This is it, LAST STAND!" * "Here we gooo... LARIAT!!!" Bataille * Reyn: "Now we're getting started!" Riki: "But Riki already started..." * Reyn: "Sharla, with you around I fight three times as hard!" Sharla: "Reyn, what am I going to do with you!" * Reyn: "You can't make a rainbow without Reyn!" Melia: "Dunban you need to talk to Reyn" Dunban: "No, let's just pretend it didn't happen." * Reyn: "Like they say, when the going get going, the tough get tough!" Riki: "Haha! Even Riki know that not right!" Dunban: "Reyn, what are you babbling on about?" * Reyn: "Sharla, did you see me!? Did you see what I did!?" Sharla: "Oh.. I uh... wasn't really looking." Reyn: "Aw, come on! That's not fair!" Shulk: "Ahahah!" * Reyn: "See Sharla? Brawn over brain!" Sharla: "Oh no, I can't let that one go!" Melia: "The head! Shoot him in the head!" Reyn: "What?! What did I say?!" * Reyn: "How would you rate me in that battle? Dunban: "Amateurish!" Sharla: "Yes, amateurish." Reyn: "Aw man... After all my training!" * Dunban: "Fiora, are you doing okay? Fiora: "Yea, I'm doing okay." Reyn: "I'm doing good n' all Dunban." Dunban: "I don't remember asking you, Reyn." Reyn: "Oh wait, I've got a sudden pain in the neck." Fiora: "Alright enough messing around, let's move on." * "Are we insane?!" (When challenging a red level enemy) Tips and tricks * Reyn's Berserker aura is quite useful when dealing with multiple enemies, and Rage is great for going on the defensive, typically against a single enemy with high attack power. * It is recommended to skill link Dunban's Sustained Spirit skill to increase aura length time. However, it costs 28 affinity coins. * Early in the battle, it is highly recommended to take advantage of Magnum Charge. Magnum Charge increases next art damage greatly, up to 400%, and Sword Drive is Reyn's most devastating single target art. There is also an alternative route for fighting multiple enemies: Magnum Charge and Lariat deal heavy damage to monster groups in a fan. Magnum Charge requires Reyn to have a maxed talent gauge, which can be helped filled by Bone Upper (fills 30% of Talent Gauge), Lariat (25%) and War Swing (10% per hit). Attacking multiple enemies at once with War Swing can easily fill the talent gauge halfway. Overall, this allows Reyn to quickly accumulate static aggro in bursts early during battles. * Reyn has the most physical arts with an area effect. * Reyn has the fastest Topple and Daze of all playable characters. Tanking advice # Reyn's Mad Taunt only causes temporary (or "Volatile") aggro, that will erase over time and return to zero after 30 seconds. If Shulk gains aggro by hitting a monster for 1,000 and Reyn uses Mad Taunt, Reyn will gain aggro; but if nothing else were to happen Reyn will eventually lose being the aggro target and it will return to Shulk. Reyn's Mad Taunt aggro is not accumulative for every use. The parameter will reset to the maximum threshold whenever Mad Taunt is used. For this reason, Mad Taunt should be used in a timely manner. #* The approximate formula for calculating aggro of Mad Taunt is: Reyn's Level * 120 + 1880. The formula is based on the official Xenoblade guide book, which indicated that a level 50 Reyn generates 7880 of mad taunt aggro. #* Primarily Mad Taunt will give Reyn more volatile aggro the higher Reyn's level is, and secondarily the higher the level Reyn is compared to the monster being taunted will also increase aggro further. #* Mad Taunt is estimated to give 13,760 aggro at Level 99 versus an enemy of equal level, before taking into consideration the extra effectiveness received from Reyn's Enthusiasm tree. #* When Reyn obtains both "Heroic Taunt" and "Courageous Taunt" in his Enthusiasm tree, the volatile aggro caused by his Mad Taunt gives about 17,200 points of volatile aggro, under normal conditions. #* As Mad Taunt is technically an ether art, it is seemingly subject to matters that affect ether attacks. For example if fighting a Makna Eks which only receives 90% damage of an ether art when attacking its front, so too will Mad Taunt only cause 90% of its effectiveness when it is used from the front of a Makna Eks. #* Since Mad Taunt is one of Reyn's best ways of getting aggro, arts such as Bone Upper, Lariat, and War Swing are great for quickly throwing out more Mad Taunts. They could be considered staples on a tanking art palette. # Near the end of the game, you can use a completely maxed out Debuff Resist gem to skip the negative qualities of Berserker. In this way you will get all of the advantages but none of the disadvantages of this aura! #* However, the game sometimes re-initiates this defense if Berserker is activated after exiting Guard Shift. #* Sadly the same is not true for the Rage aura, which will reduce Reyn's attack power by 25% even with a maxed out Debuff Resist gem, despite the lack of a debuff icon next to Reyn's face. #Remember when Reyn (or anybody) takes damage, he or she will lose twice that amount in aggro. So if Reyn is tanking and gets hit for 2,000, he will lose 4,000 points of aggro. This is can be very bad if you are tanking. #* Counter this by activating the Anchor Chain aura, one of the things which it does is prevents Reyn from losing aggro when he takes damage. Or using Berserker Aura to gain standard aura through damage. #* Use Dive Sobat to inflict Paralysis on the enemy to decrease their rate of auto attacks. If Dive Sobat is used after Bone Upper it will also reduce the enemy's Agility reducing the enemy's accuracy and evasion #* Use Aura Burst to reduce multiple enemies' physical attack power by 25% almost instantly. # When tanking against a single enemy, Rage is the best aura to use. This aura heavily relies on stabilizing aggro by taking minimal damage and filling up talent gauge for mad taunt. Spike damage can be augmented with ether up or spike gems, or linking a skill that increases spike damage. #* Berserker is more useful for tanking multiple enemies. This is because during Berserker aura, all auto attacks will hit multiple enemies as long as they are in a cone/fan shape in front of Reyn. Mad Taunt also will affect multiple enemies around him in a long radius larger than the indicated red ring at once during Berserker aura. Best of all, if Reyn increases his strength as much as possible, Berserker will increase his strength up to 210% making his arts and auto-attacks better, therefore producing more aggro in short bursts. However, he'll lose more aggro for every damage taken due to the physical defensive penalty. Futilités * Reyn's first equips are the Scrap Driver, Middle Gear, Middle Armour, Middle Gauntlets, Middle Leggings, and Middle Boots. * Reyn apparait comme trophhée dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Galerie Reyn.png|Reyn with a Gunlance Bionis' Leg.jpg|Reyn and Shulk on Bionis' Leg REyn concepts.jpg|Concept art Reyn concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Colony 9 1.jpg|Reyn, Shulk and Fiora looking at Colony 9 Compilation Armor Reyn.jpg|Compilation of Reyn's armour Compilation Armor Reyn1.jpg|Reyn, with a compilation picture of all armour Reyn Battle Tactics C.png|Reyn - Battle Tactics Navigation du site en:Reyn Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages masculins